


Idle Mind and Idle Hands

by Kitsu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard Catches Him, Alucard is a troll, And Totally Not Serious, Because She's Totally A Slash Fangirl, Because Who Can Say No To A Lap Full Of Vampire, Blow Jobs, During season 2, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Is Some Weird Shit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, Season/Series 02, Trevor Belmont Reads Porn, While Sypha Watches, While Watching BBC's Dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: Alucard catches Trevor gawking at demon erotica while in the hold, and decides to be a total troll.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont | Alucard, Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Trevor Belmont | Alucard, Trevor Belmont/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	Idle Mind and Idle Hands

Trevor was bored, so incredibly, god-awfully bored. All Alucard and Sypha had been doing all day was read books, page up and page down, in languages dead since before the time of Babel. His own literary skill, limited to reading the local dialects, plus some basic Latin and a garbled French his family had spoken between themselves didn’t amount to much of use in rummaging through the Belmont hold for anything helpful in the hunt for Dracula’s castle. 

Still, he was thumbing through a book idly, going through the motions, if nothing else. He didn’t really pay attention to the pages, not until a particular image caught his attention. It was an _erect goddamned blueish penis_ , in colour and minute detail. Flipping to the book’s title page, he tried reading it again - but the only words he understood were ‘fornicate’ and ‘demons’ in Latin. It was enough though - he was definitely paying attention now. Flipping through it more attentively he found a good deal more interesting pictures, amongst them a few succubi and incubi with interesting _parts._

Throwing his feet up on the table in front of him, he kept flipping through the drawings, eyebrow notching whenever he came across something particularly _odd._ Horns, scales, tits and boobies. Dicks galore. _Someone_ amongst his ancestors must’ve had certain interesting proclivities to author that particular book.

“And what, pray tell, has caught your interest so thoroughly that you could not hear me sneaking up on you?” a voice suddenly whispered in his ear, a waft of warm breath against his skin and golden hair intruding into the edges of his field of vision.

Startled enough to let slip an undignified yelp, Trevor flinched, his chair tilting back dangerously - though a strong hand stopped it from crashing to the floor. Another hand yanked the book out from between his fingers. 

“My, my, Belmont, didn’t know you had it in you?” Alucard huffed, the corners of his mouth turning up in a cruel, mocking smile. “Demon erotica of the filthiest kind, and you sit here calmly reading it, out in public.”

“Wasn’t reading,” Trevor denied. “The pictures were...interesting,” he’d continued before his mind caught up with his mouth. _Shit._

“And when did you discover this fascination of yours with...” Alucard paused, flipping through the pages quickly. “Tentacles, horns and… What is this even? Tails used for nefarious purposes?”

“Wasn’t the chapter I was looking at.” _Goddammit, his mouth just couldn’t keep itself shut, could it?_ Trevor rubbed his face with his palm. He wasn’t very good at ignoring Alucard’s barbs, was he?

“Oh? Which one was it then?” Alucard continued, voice as even as ever, eyeing the pages as he kept flipping through them.

“...the one on vampires.” Less icky than most of the book, as they at least mostly looked the part. If nothing else, he didn’t want Alucard to think he was into the more freaky things in the book - he’d just found them... _fascinating_.

Alucard lifted a delicate eyebrow, questioningly. “Ho? That’s what had you interested? But why turn to books when you have a live specimen in your company?”

Trevor swore the fucking vampire was propositioning him. With a gleeful wink of an eye. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Kidding? No. Fucking? If you want it, Belmont. I’d have you up against a bookshelf in a minute, until you moan and beg loud enough for Sypha to hear you.” Walking to the front of the chair and leaning in, Alucard’s face hovered above Trevor’s confused looking one. “Or maybe just right here on the floor.”

“Why?” Trevor could have hit himself across the face for his own incapability in stringing words together in a meaningful way when flustered.

“Why not? We might not survive the week, the month, the year. And you smell so sweet of powerful of Belmont blood. I’m not averse to…” Alucard trailed off, before closing the distance between them to run a warm, wet tongue up the side of Trevor’s neck, slowly, languidly, to whisper the sentence’s last words directly in his ear, “... some fun.” 

And Trevor stopped breathing, his blood rising in his ears, turning them read and hot. “You,” he spat, “are fucking insane.” Jabbing his finger into Alucard’s chest, he hissed with indignation.

“Aren’t we all? Trying to kill my father, the three of us alone.” 

Point. “Why now, though?”

“Why not?” Alucard simply repeated his previous answer. “I could smell your arousal from the other side of the hold. That’s what happens when you sit around looking at indecent drawings, getting yourself all worked up. You start to smell just _so_ good…” Nose buried against the soft spot beneath Trevor’s ear, he inhaled, pupils dilating until his eyes were more dark than golden. “Idle mind and idle hands are the Devil’s playground, and right now… I feel like the Devil.” 

Alucard’s mouth was at the hunter’s neck again, pushing, the chair tilting further and further back, Trevor’s balance precarious. Suddenly letting go, Alucard watched Trevor fall, and roll less than elegantly off the chair, landing on his back. In a flash Alucard was in his lap, all long limbs and danger. Leaning in, he blanketed Trevor with his body and golden hair. Sitting across Trevor’s thighs, his hands dragging achingly slow along the very hard cock in Trevor's trousers. _Not completely averse to some playing around, then._

“I fucking hate you,” Trevor hissed up at Alucard, before craning his neck, getting up on his elbows, to bruise Alucard’s lips with his own. Stopping only to breathe, he continued, “I fucking hate you and I want you. Do your worst, vampire.” Because who the _fuck_ could resist Alucard when he was in their lap, suggesting _filthy, lewd fucking_ things while smiling down at them?

“Even my worst would be pretty good by your standards, Belmont,” Alucard laughed, voice breathy. “But rest assured, I’ll give you something to dream of during the cold nights ahead.” Sliding further down along Trevor’s legs, he made himself comfortable, before going to work on the fastening of Trevor’s trousers, quickly undoing it and pulling the hard flesh beneath free, unceremoniously. Unblinking, he dove in, all warm mouth and lips and wet tongue and hot breath. Nose soon buried against the base of Trevor’s cock, the fullness of it filling his mouth, even his throat. 

Alucard hummed with pleasure, the vibration travelling through Trevor’s cock and up along his spine, to connect with something primal at the back of his mind, the echo coiling its way back down to the pool in the pit of his abdomen.

Trevor groaned, loudly, in total abandon. He couldn’t _not_.

“There, just like that,” Alucard pulled away to tease, voice low, husky. “Sing for me.” Leaning back in, he ran his tongue from base to tip, tasting the bead of liquid gathering there. “Almost as sweet as blood.” His fangs flashed as he spoke.

Trevor’s eyes went wide at the sight. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Of course not, only when you beg for it.”

“Not going to happen, asshole.”

“We’ll see about that. Some other time.” Deciding he didn’t feel like talking any longer, Alucard swallowed Trevor’s cock again, not lying when he said he appreciated the taste of it. Sex was life, like blood was life. In sex and blood he found truth, and the truth of Trevor Belmont was that Alucard needed him. Wanted him, stupid interest in indecent drawings of monsters notwithstanding.

Continuing his humming, he sucked, licked, teased, played, until Trevor’s song filled his ears. Indeed, there was no chance Sypha hadn’t heard them at that point, and since she was nowhere to be seen the girl had to be hiding in a corner, covering her ears to spare her sensibilities. Reaching out mentally, he found her - though he’d been dead wrong about her reaction to their shenanigans. She was standing on a balcony above them - _watching_. Flipping her the bird above his head, he heard soft laughter drift down, and the echoes of words, “When you put on shows, better be prepared for an audience.” 

Deciding to ignore her, he returned his focus to Trevor and his deliciously cock. “Come for me, Belmont,” he whispered. “Let me taste you.”

“Bite me,” Trevor hissed through clenched teeth, obviously goading Alucard.

“Maybe later, dear heart,” Alucard cooed, mouth instantly returning to Trevor’s cock as soon as the words were out of it. He coaxed, and teased and fucking took it all, until Trevor’s hips were bucking up from the floor, fucking Alucard’s mouth eagerly. 

Trevor’s hand grabbed a fistful of pale, moonlight hair, keeping Alucard’s pace going, punishing him.

And Alucard loved it, the violence of it. Staring silently up at Trevor, he watched from beneath thick lashes as Trevor started to tense up, gritting his teeth, hands letting go of Alucard to claw gashes in the wooden floor. 

_Fucking hell_ , Trevor’s mind managed, before his vision went dark and his breath caught in his throat. Back arching of the floor, he pushed into Alucard’s mouth one last time, the coiled heat at the base of his pine giving, washing through him, leaving him spent.

Alucard closed his eyes, anticipating the warmth filling his mouth, drinking it down, just as eagerly as had it been blood. Licking his lips, he hummed again.

Crawling back up along Trevor’s spent form, he settled across his hips to undo the belts that held his own trousers up, making a show of it, motions drawn out. Freeing his own cock from its confines, he inhaled deeply through his nose. Fingers wrapped around solid flesh, and he pushed and pulled, fingers deft and practiced, letting every wicked sound that bubbled up in his throat escape his lips freely, making sure to be _heard_. He wouldn’t last much longer, already tethering on the edge simply from having watched Trevor’s undoing. 

When Trevor’s hands came to rest on his hips, warm, human hands drawing idle circles against his skin, Alucard tilted his head back in a silent scream, shivering in ecstasy, splattering his come across Trevor's shirt - not like it wasn’t already fucking filthy. Filthy like it’s owner, a fucking Belmont beast who tasted of sweet life, and the power needed in times to come. 

“You are a fucking monster,” Trevor hissed. “Get off me.” The words were harsh, yet he never let go of Alucard’s hips.

Leaning in one last time, Alucard grinned down at Trevor, one eyebrow notched in wicked glee. “I’m a monster, you’re a beast and Sypha is watching.” When Trevor’s eyes widened in shock, Alucard laughed in earnest as he watched Trevor’s panicked gaze flit about the room, searching for the Speaker - and noticing her looking down on them from the balcony above.

Running his fingers across his lips, Alucard relished in the last vestiges of the taste of Trevor. “You and I might not like each other, but we do need each other, Trevor Belmont. Also, you taste delicious.” Floating to his feet, he tucked his cock back into his trousers, straightening his clothes, leaving him looking as immaculate as ever. “Next time you find yourself curious about vampire cock, just come find me. I’ll show it to you properly.”

“There won’t be a next time, dickwart!” Trevor growled, throwing an arm over his face to hide the growing blush that heated his cheeks.

With a wave of his hand, Alucard walked away. “Yes, yes, I’m sure.” 

Trevor let his arm drop back to the floor, and realized his cock was still hanging out. Spent, he barely found the energy make himself decent before Sypha came walking down the stairs. 

“So, how was he?” she asked, laughter in her voice.

“He’s a fucking succubus, is what. _Fucking hellspawn_!” But somehow he profanities held no real anger, just exasperation.

“You really shouldn’t be fucking hellspawn,” Supha laughed as she walked away. “It’s bad for you.”

 _No shit_. Closing his eyes, Trevor fell asleep on the floor, feeling completely fucked up - and dreamt of golden eyes and a warm, fanged mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry - I just have insomnia.


End file.
